Industrial design of products has become ubiquitous as manufacturers strive to make their products not only highly functional but also attractive to consumers. In many industries, such as the automotive industry, designers strive to make each automobile model as visually appealing as possible, but they also try to incorporate into each model of multiple models of a particular brand visual cues that effectively identify the brand. Currently, industrial designers spend many years learning their craft, including how to implement visual branding cues. Unfortunately, few automated tools exist to assist industrial designers with analyzing and developing visual branding cues.